


Code: Wild Rose

by Suanne



Series: Code: Wild Rose [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suanne/pseuds/Suanne
Summary: Nesryn is a deep undercover agent, just a small group knows of her, but something makes her slightly show in the news, her cover is almost destroyed. Will she be able to keep hiding or is her secret coming into light.





	Code: Wild Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this is my first time working on a fanfic for Marvel Universe, so bare with me. I do hope you all like this first chapter, and if so i will definitely continue writing more chapters

**Chapter 1 - New Mission**

 

I was always alone until the day I was taken to the so-called Red Room, but even there I was alone. All the other girls only cared for themselves and being the best to all the tests that were given to us. Every single task or exercise, they wanted to have the better grade. However, I learn fast that if I didn’t do the same, I wouldn’t last long. Every now and then some of the girls would suddenly disappear and never come back.  
Although, there was one girl, she was two years older than me. She would give me advice from time to time when no one was paying attention. But I remember most if the fact that she told me to get out of there the fastest I could. She was one of the best, but always made herself look less competent than the other, but it didn’t take longer for that to be notice and she was soon sent to graduation. Everyone knew what that meant. And soon after she was being sent on missions. However, there was one mission she never came back from.  
It was when my own graduation was getting closer that I decided to take her advice seriously and do by best to get out of there. After all, all that training wouldn’t be for nothing if it couldn’t be use against themselves. After coming up with a plan I started to put the same into action. I was eighteen when I escape, it wasn’t easy and I end up pretty beat up. But I had escape from that place. It took me almost two weeks to reach a safe place, and even when I was far away, I was still high alert. I did my best to find her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. I couldn’t find her for months, her code name made people shiver in fear, but there were no answers of where she could be. That is, until I meet him.  
“Agent Wild Rose are you listening.” The man in front of me asked.  
Hearing my code name made me come back to the present, why had I drifted to the past again?  
“Yeah, yeah. And why are you using my code name, I’m not on a mission?” I questioned.  
“Well I’m about to send you on one so.” The man continued.  
“Arghh, fine. What is it this time?” I asked.  
The man in front of me hand me a file, I open it to see a photo of a girl, I looked at the info on her. There wasn’t much, she was only one year younger than me.  
“Who is she?” I questioned.  
“She’s known as Skye, one of my teams just got a hold of her. she’s a hacker, a good one at it.” The man explained.  
“If one of your teams have her, why you need me?” I questioned.  
“She is helping them, but I want you to get closer to her and make sure she is trustworthy. I don’t want her to find you are an agent.” The man informed me.  
“Oh the fun. Again. Why me? You have plenty other agents out there that can do that.” I stated.  
“True, but all of them are on the system, if she decided to look it up, it will take her less than five minutes for her to find out they are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. You on the other hand.” He continued.  
“This is way you keep me on the shadows.” I said. “Fine, I will do it. However, I will do it my way. Which means NO INTERFERING from you or any other agent.” I added accentuating the ‘no interfering’.  
“Fine, but if you feel you are compromised come right back.” He said.  
“No worries Director Fury.” I said walking out of the room.  
Director Fury had been the one that had found me and brought me all those years ago, it was from him that I found out where my only friend, someone that I took as an older sister was. He also offered a similar deal, the downside? None one could know about me, besides a select few. He also made me promised that I wouldn’t make contact with anyone without permission. So, for the last decade I was a mere shadow following his orders. I had been investigating a few of the active missions, all around. I was the shadow that informed Nick Fury before the team that was working on it, I was the one that called for unexpected backup when needed.  
I open the file once I had reached the house that had been given to me, the name meant nothing to me, however that face, I was pretty sure I had seen it before, maybe a younger version but I was sure it would have been the same. However, I couldn’t pin point where I had seen it. I throw the file to the coffee table and went to change for something more casual. After all that was what this mission needed, the non-agent me.  
After changing and look it up the best place to find Skye I walked out of the house. It was easy to find her at an internet cafe, the tricky part would be making small talk and not spook her out. Fur was right, even if she checked on me, she would find out that I was an agent, she would only find out that I was brought to the USA under protection, that I had a regular job and nothing more. Fury had made sure that I would never be found out. I enter the cafe and sat strategically close to her. Where she could see me, but where I wasn’t able to see anything that she was doing. Why? Easy, as I enter, I notice that the team that Fury had mention was already keeping an eye on her. Then I waited for the right time to act.  
I heard her suddenly closing her laptop in frustration.  
“Damn it.” She said frustrated.  
Everyone was doing their best to keep their eyes from her, while I just act the most normal I could while using my phone. She was trying to escape the team, and she knew that they had got her position from whatever she was using, her only way out now would be using someone else’s laptop or phone.  
“Sorry, to bother. Would you mind if I used your phone for a few minutes?” She asked approaching me.  
“If you don’t mind walking with me, I was leaving.” I said, knowing that she would mind.  
“That would be perfect.” She said.  
“Here you have.” I said walking out of the table I was.  
“Thank you so much.” She said walking beside me out of the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how bad was it? Let me know what you all think


End file.
